


Your Voice, Our Song

by slytherakin



Category: Bleach
Genre: College AU, Fluff, GrimmIchi - Freeform, Grimmjow is really emotional here, M/M, Song fic, The Carpenters, blueberry and strawberry are in love ew, emotions lots of 'em, inspired by The Carpenters, mentions of Nnoitra and Shinji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherakin/pseuds/slytherakin
Summary: Grimmjow never gets tired of hearing Ichigo sing his favorite song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey! So, I'm back at writing fics after like 3 years (?). Not sure. But anyways, this short fic was inspired by The Carpenters, obviously. So, yeah, I was listening to them when 'There's A Kind Of Hush' started playing and it just hit me to write this one with the thought: IMAGINE KUROSAKI ICHIGO SINGING THIS SONG! So, here it is!
> 
> I suggest you listen to The Carpenters while reading this. :)
> 
> Also, special thanks to my best friend and parabatai, [iammisscullen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iammisscullen). (She's a much greater writer than I am so I had to ask her help on this. Check her profile if you're a fan of 1D cos she writes tons of fics 'bout them.) She helped me with some of the ideas for this.
> 
> I do hope GrimmIchi fans will like this! Fanfics are our only source of happiness after that shitty ending of Bleach.
> 
> Any grammatical errors or wrong spellings are on me! If you find some, please feel free to comment on it and I will edit it again as soon as I can. Thank you in advance!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach.

**Your Voice, Our Song**

 

* * *

 

 

That heat, that soft and tempting heat next to him as he kisses his lover’s skin. Oh, he lives for times like this. He wants more and _always_ need more.

Grimmjow groans when he heard his lover moan. That moan that would make his knees go weak in a second. He kisses his lover’s skin again, and again, _and again_.

He rolls on top of him. God, how he _loves_ him so much. “Ichigo, _fuck_ , baby, you feel so good.”

He hears himself whisper those words to him; his hands touching all over his lover’s body. Grimmjow has suddenly the urge to look at those warm, caramel brown eyes – to get drown in them; same eyes that took his breath away the first time he saw him alone in the university’s gym, beating the shit out of a poor punching bag.

He opens his eyes slowly, a small smile creeping its way up on his lips. “Good morn –” He suddenly blinks, realizing how fucking stupid he looks right now. Grimmjow’s arms and legs are both wrapped around a huge, fluffy pillow. He’s completely naked. What’s fucking more shameful is how he was grinding himself on a freaking pillow while he was dreaming.

 _A fucking dream_. And the space next to him is totally empty. So much for their routine of morning sex today.  

Grimmjow groans again. He then buries his face to the lingering smell of his lover’s sweat from their intense love making last night. They celebrated the end of finals week – a very hectic and busy week for Ichigo – over _chimaek_ since Ichigo always wanted to try that famous Korean restaurant a few blocks away from the university.

After a few beers, Ichigo was already feeling a bit dizzy and high from being surrounded by his friends who looked very much drunk by now. Especially Nnoitra who was, at the top of his voice, professing his love for Shinji’s ass. Clearly, the fucker’s mouth has no filter.

It was hours later when the lovebirds said their goodbyes to their friends, Grimmjow telling them they have to _celebrate_ more at home.

“Make sure ‘berry can’t walk pr’perly ta’morrow, Blue!” It was his best friend, Nnoitra, who fucking shouted as they both walked out of the restaurant. Their friends laughed as they did.

The rest of the night was filled with shameless moans and whines, heated kisses that made their toes curl, mouths on each other’s skin, nails digging on to Grimmjow’s back while Ichigo clung to him like his life was on the line, and hot breaths mingled with each other as Grimmjow was buried deep inside Ichigo.

Fuck, it was the most intense sex that they had.

Upon remembering that, he happily grins – just like a child who tasted his first candy.

However, minutes later, he finds himself almost falling asleep again if not to the soft sound of music that’s playing in their living room.

He stretches a bit and gets out of bed, the blanket sliding down his long, naked legs. He can clearly hear Karen Carpenter’s soft-spoken voice. So, it’s _The Carpenters_ today.

They’re Ichigo’s favorite along with _ABBA_. Grimmjow is also familiar with those artists with both of them growing up to their parents’ wonderful taste in music.

Karen is in the middle of _I Need to Be in Love_ as Grimmjow finds a pair of sweater pants and puts it on. He doesn’t even bother putting on his underwear. He found out during their third date and, God knows for what time they had sex already, that Ichigo loves it when he goes all commando on him.

The song is almost over when he is done with his shit in the bathroom.

A lovesick smile appears on his lips as he goes out of the room. The smell of freshly cooked pancakes hits his nose and the sound of Ichigo’s sultry voice singing along when Karen started singing _There’s A Kind of Hush_ hits his heart in complete awe.

Grimmjow finds Ichigo in their kitchen, placing the last batch of pancakes on the plate and then pours himself another cup of coffee. Ichigo’s medical books are scattered on the side of the dinner table.

He would’ve cringed (Grimmjow much preferred his coffee with a lot of sugar and cream in it) if he isn’t too busy looking at his lover at the moment. He is now completely awake. This isn’t a dream anymore. Ichigo is standing there with his hips sensually swaying along to the tune of the song – not noticing how Grimmjow is staring at him with his signature smirk on his handsome face.

His lover is only wearing a pair of tight boxer shorts. Those perfectly curved, supple ass is screaming at Grimmjow to put his hands on his lover until he’ll hear him cry and moan for him. Only for _him._

However those thoughts were interrupted when Ichigo continues. His English as perfect as ever. _“There's a kind of hush all over the world tonight_. _All over the world, you can hear the sounds of lovers in love…”_

Ichigo is now humming to the instrumental part of the song before sipping a small amount in his new cup of bitter and black coffee.

 _"So listen very carefully… Closer now and you will see what I mean…”_ Ichigo’s voice rings in his ears and he never gets tired of hearing that beautiful baritone of his lover’s voice. And then Grimmjow does, closer and closer to Ichigo until he was a breath away from him.

 _“It isn't a dream…”_ Oh, it wasn’t. He’s very sure of it. The red markings on Ichigo’s neck and shoulders are the proof of it.

Ichigo sings more, “ _the only sound that you will hear is when I whisper in your ear ‘I love you…’”_

Grimmjow’s heart swells when he hears those words from Ichigo’s mouth.

 _“‘Forever and ever…’”,_ this time, it’s Grimmjow’s turn to sing along to Karen’s voice. He throatily chuckles to Ichigo’s loud yelp, unable to finish the lyrics when Grimmjow’s large and warm hands found its way to his waist.

Karen keeps on singing in the background. Ichigo turns around and pouts (he fucking pouts) at his boyfriend.

“I could’ve ruined my notes!” Ichigo hissed at him, but, obviously, he isn’t that mad at Grimmjow. He knows his boyfriend is already accustomed to his behaviors and moods.

“Mm, mornin’, baby.” Grimmjow just kisses the side of his lover’s lips up to his nose and then on the top of his bright orange hair as he pulls him closer to his body and starts swaying their bodies together to Karen’s voice in the living room.

“Jus’make one again.” Ichigo rolls his eyes and playfully smiles at Grimmjow’s statement.

“You idiot. I have a paper due next week.” The ginger puts his hands around Grimmjow’s neck. He can feel himself blushing as soon as Grimmjow holds his right hand and spins him around.

“What are you doing?” Ichigo heartily laughs.

Grimmjow is not the best singer in the world but he tries still while Ichigo chuckles at his boyfriend’s attempt to sing. “Na, na, na, na… _People just like us are falling in love…_ What’s the next part again?”

Ichigo hums, shaking his head. “Dunno, thought you know the lyrics by now.”

They move together. Grimmjow runs his hands on Ichigo’s lower back up to his shoulders in a teasing manner. “Hmm, it’s just an excuse to hear ya sing more.” Of course.

It’s Ichigo’s turn to have his hands on Grimmjow’s turquoise blue hair. He gives him a quick kiss on his lips and grins. He starts singing along with Karen again. His caramel brown eyes never leaves Grimmjow’s own blue ones.

As he listens to Ichigo’s gentle and hushed voice, he can’t help but blink at the sudden amount of emotion that hits him. Ichigo is… _Ichigo is his_. His to love, his to touch, his to take care of.

And this side of Ichigo, Grimmjow is the only one who sees this every day. It’s his face that Ichigo sees when he wakes up in the morning and the last face he sees before he sleeps at night.

As fucking cliché as it sounds, Ichigo Kurosaki completely swept him off his feet.

Fucking emotions, feelings! All of a sudden he feels like crying. He’s not a fucking girl, for fuck’s sakes.

" _Just the two of us and nobody else in sight. There's nobody else and I'm feeling good just holding you tight…”_ The ginger keeps on singing. From time to time, a small and amused smile appears on Ichigo’s flushed face.

And, Grimmjow listens to him. Every word, every tune, Grimmjow carefully listens to him.

 _"So listen very carefully, closer now and you will see what I mean. It isn't a dream…”_ It’s like every word is written for Grimmjow. Every word wraps around his once cold and stony heart.

Ichigo made him _feel_ again. It was Ichigo’s voice – the same voice that breathtakingly said ‘hello’ to him the first time they met; the same voice that fights back at him, argues with him; the same voice that begs and cries for him when they make love.

It’s the same voice that keeps him going on, keeps him strong. Ichigo once told him he could never change his past but he can always do better now for the future. And Ichigo made it all better.

Ichigo made him a _better_ person. This man, right here, smiling and singing only for his ears to hear and eyes to see, accepted and loved him wholeheartedly even though he grew up to be a piece of shit.

Grimmjow is looking at him still. For the first time, he’s looking at Ichigo with pure love and devotion. Dear God, he would do anything for this man. It scared him at first, to feel such deep and strong emotion towards a person who turned his life upside down.

He looks at Ichigo, loving how he’s probably one of the few persons or maybe the only one who noticed the tiny freckles on Ichigo’s nose to his cheeks, how Ichigo’s caramel brown eyes would turn into a lighter shade of brown when he’s happy and how they wrinkle when he smiles and laughs, how his long eyelashes gently moves along as he blinks his eyes, how his cheeks are now a faint color of red, and how his lips are forming the words of love that come out of his mouth.

 _Wow,_ he breathes in deeply. This is it. This part right here. This is what Grimmjow will always be thankful for. He’s not religious like that but he believes that Ichigo really is made for him as he is made for Ichigo, too.

_“The only sound that you will hear is when I whisper in your ear, ‘I love you, forever and ever…’”_

Another strong wave of emotions hits Grimmjow’s heart again and he finds himself tightly gripping on Ichigo’s waist when they stopped swaying to the song.

The last instrumental part is bit by bit fading away, Ichigo humming along with it. Their eyes still only with each other. And Grimmjow knows Ichigo feels it, too. That tension between them that brings them together, just like how opposite ends attract each other.

This is what they are.

“I love you.” It is Grimmjow who says it first. The pent up emotions inside of him, finally, Grimmjow opens himself even more to Ichigo.

“I know,” Ichigo quietly says, whispering those words on Grimmjow’s lips as his thumb wipes away a tear on Grimmjow’s cheek.

Ichigo’s heart is swelling with happiness, too. It’s beating so fast he can’t stop. Neither of them can stop it.

Everything hurts, but it feels so damn good to be like this – to be with Ichigo and just holding him.

“I love you, too.” Ichigo kisses him, sweet and chaste.

When they pull apart from each other, the song has ended. It’s quiet and calm around them, just like how their weekend should be.

Until Karen’s voice breaks off the silence with her next song, _I Won’t Last a Day Without You._

Ichigo grins. “Who knew one _The Carpenters’_ song would make Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez cry?”

Grimmjow inwardly grunts and slightly pinches Ichigo’s asscheeks. “Fuck you, Kurosaki.”

“That’s what we’re having for dessert, Grimm. Now, breakfast first.”

Grimmjow snorts as Ichigo chuckles, pulling his blue haired boyfriend closer for a much longer kiss. On a second thought, maybe they can have their dessert first.

 

_FIN_

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING THIS! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO GIVE KUDOS, REVIEWS AND COMMENTS!
> 
> SEE Y'ALL IN GAY HELL! Peace out!
> 
> xoxo,  
> Raki


End file.
